


Tight

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Knife Play, M/M, Post S2EP8, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Keith felt like he should thank the Blade of Mamora for designing such a suit. He should thank them for making it so skin tight that he could feel Shiro’s cock rubbing against his ass.





	Tight

**Author's Note:**

> some things may be impossible in this fic, but hey, i needed this.

Keith felt like he should thank the Blade of Mamora for designing such a suit. He should thank them for making it so skin tight that he could feel Shiro’s cock rubbing against his ass. How aroused he was and how his breath sounded in his ear. His knees shook with every heavy exhale Shiro did. _Shit_ , he wanted him.

Shiro’s hands gripped his hips, adding bruises to the ones he already had. Teeth grazed his ear and Keith moaned, bucking back against his cock. “I _hate_ how fucking _good_ you look in this suit,” Shiro whispered. He ground his hips harder against his ass, leaning back to put more force in his thrusts. “I can hardly get a grip on it to peel it off your skin…”

He couldn’t believe how wet he was. Keith rubbed his thighs together and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Shiro wasn’t _wrong_ about the suit. It wasn’t difficult to get on, but getting it off? There were some difficulties there. He had called Shiro into his room to help him, but his attempts only brought on a different activity for them to do.

And it’s been awhile for them.

They’ve tried having sex before. When they did, an alarm would go off or someone would call for one of them to some other part of the ship. Simply put, their entire team was blue balling them and they were sick of it.

But this was a chance to make up for it. Everyone in the castle was resting for the big day tomorrow. Not even the mice were about, resting on someone’s pillow far away from their room.

“We better find a way to get it off me if you wanna do this,” Keith reminded. He moved his hand from the wall and moved it down to his cunt, his fluids soaking through the suit. His fingers found and twisted around his enlarged clit and he bucked into his hand. “If not, we’re going to have to pass for the night. Maybe save it for after we defeat Zarkon.”

Shiro groaned and pressed his chest against Keith’s back. “Do you trust me?”

What a ridiculous question to ask. Of course Keith trusted him. Keith trusted him with his life and so much more. “You know I do. Don’t you think this is a weird time to ask a question like that?”

“It’s the perfect time to ask it,” Shiro answered. He nibbled Keith’s earlobe. “Let me see your knife…”

Oh. So that’s why he asked. Keith looked at his knife, resting on his desk and glowing. It had reverted back to its sleeping form, dormant until he needed it. Reaching out, he twirled it in his hand. Through the blades mirrored surface, he could see Shiro looking at him. It’s been so long since he’s seen him with such a heated look of arousal. He missed seeing it. He missed having Shiro look at him like he wanted to devour every inch of him. He missed being eaten out by him until Shiro’s jaw ached.

Keith twirled it once more until the blade rested between his fingers. He held it back to Shiro, giving him a genuine smile instead of a smirk. Shiro leaned forward, taking the blade as he kissed him. His cock still pressed insistently against Keith’s ass and he whined when Shiro pulled away.

“Stay there,” Shiro warned, pressing a hand into Keith’s back. His voice sounded animalistic. Keith could see him with his teeth bared, a snarl hanging on his lips as he warned him to stay in his place.

Following his orders was harder to do. Keith couldn’t, and wouldn’t, stop himself from squirming. He missed the feel of Shiro’s body against him, missed the feeling of his cock twitching against his ass.

And then he felt his blade touching the back of his thigh.

Shiro ran the blade up and down his thighs, scrapping the suit lightly as he went. Keith felt a chill go through him when the blade went up his inner thighs, the blunt side rubbing against his cunt. His mind went blank when Shiro moved the blade back and forth, getting him off with one of the most dangerous things in his possession.

And Keith _liked_ it. He liked how the blade felt against his skin through the suit. He wondered what it would feel like against his skin. Would Shiro make him feel the coldness of the steel against his heated skin? Would he dare to _cut_ Keith, little slices into his thighs? Something dark in Keith stirred, wishing that he would.

“Hold still, got it?” Shiro’s breath was in his ear and Keith nodded dumbly.

Knocking his legs further apart, Shiro pressed the tip of the blade against the suit and moved it. A gasp was caught in Keith’s throat as he cut the suit open. Cold air touched him and he fought the urge to shiver and pull away from it. By now, the blade was pulling the suit away from his body the more it opened up.

Now, Keith was exposed, shreds of the Mamora suit hanging from his thighs. His cunt dripped fluids down them and he jumped when Shiro pressed the flat side of it against him. It was just the smallest bite against his thigh, but he _loved_ how it felt. He had to remind himself not to move and cause more damage to his skin.

Shiro pulled the knife away and showed it to him, bringing the blade dangerously close to his face. “Look at how wet you are,” he asked, his voice sending chills through Keith’s body. “You liked that a lot more than you’d admit, didn’t you?”

Keith shut his eyes and keened low in his throat. Shiro chuckled and nibbled at his ear. His knees buckled, threatening to make him fall to them. Hands were on his hips before that could happen. Shiro ran his hand down the curve of his ass and down to the suit’s new opening. His fingers ran through the slick mess, moving through his cunt’s lips with no resistance. He tweaked at Keith’s enlarged clit, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

Slamming his hand against the wall, Keith pushed back against Shiro’s hand. His eyes rolled to the back of his head with every tease to his sensitive clit. He tried to focus on the blade still in front of him. He tried to look at Shiro through the blade but had to divert his gaze. Shiro had this _look_ on his face that made him feel embarrassed. Heated and turned on, watching Keith through the slick mirror of the blade.

“You look positively lewd right now,” Shiro whispered. He kissed along the shell of his ear, moaning when Keith brushed against his dick. Shiro moved his fingers to his hole and pushed two inside him. “You’re twitching in here, practically swallowing my fingers whole.” He moved them in and out, his knuckles brushing over his clit. “You want more, don’t you?”

“Yes…” Keith whispered, pressing his face against the cold steel of the wall.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Yes…!” Keith moaned, pushing down on Shiro’s fingers. His response rewarded him with a third finger, pressing and spreading him open wide. He opened his legs wider, bucking down against the fingers inside him. “It feels so good…”

“Does it?” Shiro asked, breathing into his ear. “Imagine how it’ll feel when I’m suddenly _inside_ you.”

“ _Fuck_.” Keith reached back and grabbed Shiro’s Galra arm, the fingers stilling inside him. He needed him to stop. He needed him to wait a few moments to let him gather his senses. Because right now, they were _everywhere_.

Shiro put the knife aside and ran his hand up Keith’s body. The suit was so skin tight that Keith could feel the _heat_ from the hand traveling his body. His nipple was pinched and he bit his lip to keep from screaming out. It’s like the suit, the knife play, and Shiro’s touch had made him sensitive, something that he wasn’t before. Shiro’s hand moved up to Keith’s throat, putting the smallest amount of pressure on it.

_Break me_ his body seemed to say. Shiro easily could. Shiro could break Keith apart until not even the healing pods could fix him.

More pressure and the moan that slipped Keith’s lip was pathetic, broken apart into three different syllables. Shiro’s fingers started moving in and out of his cunt again, pressing into the spot that made him even more lightheaded. His weight was held up by Shiro’s hands and the wall, legs shaking and giving out on him.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Shiro whispered in his ear.

Keith shook his head. He couldn’t say it. Literally. His mind had been wiped blank and he hardly had any air in his lungs. Shiro lightened his grip and he sucked in a welcomed gulp of air. Keith stared at the ceiling as he evened his breathing. He licked his dry lips and returned his gaze back to Shiro.

“Your cock,” he said, his voice low. He bucked his hips further onto Shiro’s hand. “I want your cock.”

Shiro snarled.

Shiro _snarled_ and Keith’s knees buckled even more. Keith let out a shuddering breath when he pulled his fingers out. His breath caught in his throat as he listened to Shiro unzip his pants. The tip of his cock rubbed against his wet folds, bumping into his clit with every push between his thighs. He was teasing him. Shiro was _teasing_ Keith, who was five ticks away from using the last of his strength to push him off and have his way with him.

And then Shiro pushed in. He pushed in and Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his body becoming lax. Their hips flushed together and Shiro cooed in his ear, sweet words that had him melting like wax. And Shiro was that candle that heated him up and broke him down.

“You feel so good inside, baby,” Shiro whispered. He licked along his ear and chuckled at the way Keith squirmed beneath him. “I think I wanted this since I saw you put on the suit. I wanted to pin you down in front of all those Blade of Mamora members and _fuck_ you into submission.”

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Keith whispered, his breath shaky and broken.

Shiro pulled out of him slowly, pushing in with the same slow pace. “You should have heard the way they were talking about you. Something about the way you _smelled_ to them and how they wanted to fill you up with their _pups_.”

A line that they wouldn’t have been able to understand if they hadn’t learned of his Galra genes. Keith reached back and gripped Shiro’s prosthetic. He was going too slow for his tastes. He tried pushing back against him, tried to urge him into a faster pace, but Shiro was relentless. He teased Keith, driving him mad with desire and _want_.

“I wanted to show them who you belonged to.” Shiro lowered his head and nibbled at his jaw. “ _You_ know who you belong to, though… Right, Keith?”

He expected an answer? Shiro expected him to give him a legit _answer_ when all he wanted was for him to fuck him so hard that he left an imprint on the wall. Impossible, but Keith _wanted_ it.

Shiro pulled out, keeping Keith from trying to fuck himself back on his dick. “Answer me, and I’ll give you what you want.”

“ _Hah_ …” Keith hit the wall with the side of his fist. “ _You_. I belong to _you_ , Shiro…” He squirmed in Shiro’s hands, pushing his hips back until he was able to get the tip of his cock inside him.

Another growl and then Shiro was inside him again. He pressed in until he was sheathed fully inside. It’s been so long since they last fucked like this. Wild and without abandon, hips slamming against each other, Shiro’s breath in his ear, his hands gripping his hips until they ached.

“Oh, fuck, _yes_ , Takashi,” Keith moaned.

“You like this, don’t you?” Shiro asked, his breath against his ear. “You clenched up nice and tight when I mentioned how they wanted to fill you up. Is that what you want? You want to be filled up and _bred_ like some little _slut_?”

Keith choked on his moan. Shit, he didn’t realize how much he liked that idea. Being filled up over and over again with cum until he was stuffed, the fluids dripping down his thighs. Bent over a bed and used as a breeding tool for anyone. His eyes rolled to the back of his head at the idea.

“Say it, Keith.” He pounded hard into his limp body, driving his dick further and further into him. “Say that you want to be filled up like the omega slut you are.”

“Fuc--” Keith pressed his cheek against the wall and reached for Shiro’s hands. The words caught in his throat every time he tried to utter them. Shiro hadn’t paused in his brutal pace, pounding into him and spreading him open. “Breed me, Shiro… Go ahead and fill me up, _please_ …”

Another growl and Shiro fucked into him harder. His hands moved to his clit and chest, tweaking his nipple and pulling at his clit. Shiro rolled it between his fingers, nibbling and muttering dirty words into his ear. Keith cummed and his body twitched, that pleasurable feeling washing over him like a tidal wave.

And Shiro wasn’t done with him yet. Keith raised shaking hands to the wall, bracing himself as Shiro used his body like he wanted him to. The hands on him made use of his sensitive skin, running up and down his sides and body until he was begging Shiro to stop. But he didn’t, driving him mad with pleasure as his legs shook and struggled to keep him upright.

When he filled Keith up with that hotness he enjoyed, Shiro pressed him flat against the wall, crushing him with the weight and build that he found fascinating since his return to Earth. Keith whimpered as Shiro’s breath filled his ear, soft moans that he loved to hear in the aftermath of their romps. He stepped back, keeping Keith braced against him. He didn’t trust his legs at the moment, knowing too well that he would fall to his knees if he tried.

Shiro nuzzled the side of his head. His whispered words were comforting as he took care of Keith, kissing along his neck and ear. Keith took a deep breath and used his legs to stand up. Shiro’s hands were still on his hips, keeping him upright. He didn’t let go until Keith pressed a hand to his chest, making him step back.

“You sure you’re okay?” Shiro asked. His hand moved to Keith’s right shoulder, rubbing along a spot that they both knew would scar.

“Yeah…” Keith smiled at him, turned around until he could wrap his arms around Shiro’s neck. “That was amazing…”

Shiro kissed the corner of his mouth and smiled back. “We needed that, didn’t we?”

“Mhm.”

The way Shiro bit his lip had Keith’s anxiety spiking. It wasn’t a look he always associated with “I’m about to fuck you into the mattress.” Sometimes, when the time called for it, it meant that Shiro had something important for him to talk about. And no amount of smothering kisses could stop him from bringing it up.

“... We have to talk about what happened today… You know that, right?”

“I know… But can we save it for _much_ later?”

Shiro, kind and understanding Shiro, smiled at him. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent as fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions). ♥


End file.
